Saving Kara Yan
by Oryt
Summary: Kara is abducted, but is she really who they want? What's really going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir mes amies ;) Like my french? No? Ok. Just want to say a HUGE thank you to the people who are reading/reviewing 'Mallory' you have no idea how much it means to me, and it makes me feel special when p eople favourite me and my fanfics :3 So, here's the intro to 'Saving Kara Yan', which I won't be posting until I've finished 'Mallory', so this is sort of to torture you abit, wondering what will happen next ;) Ok, I'll shut up now, because my wittering is actaully longer than the Intro itself ;) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>You open your eyes, but you can see nothing but inky blackness as far as your line of vision goes. Panicking slightly, you try to sit up, but find yourself unable to move. At first you try and free your arms and legs from whatever holds them down, but then you realise there are no ropes or chains, you are paralysed. A hand suddenly clamps onto your hair. You try to scream, but another gloved hand covers your mouth. You can feel a burning liquid being injected into your neck. You shudder once, then let the coldness take over.<p>

You wake up again and gasp for air. It feels like you have been underwater, as your lungs are burning and your hair and clothes stick to you damply. This time you are chained to a chair and bright lights almost blind you as you try to take in your surroundings. It looks like you are in some sort of lab, and you are by yourself. You wonder who the gloved hands belong to, and wonder why they want you. The air smells fusty, with an underlying scent of something sharp and nauseating. You realise why your clothes are sticking to you, and why the scent is so familiar. It's petrol.

As a scream begins to rise in your throat, a voice suddenly comes on over an intercom.  
>"Kara Yan, what a treat. Or should I say Stephanie Cho? Or is it Jennifer Lin? Whoever you are, you're probably want to know who we are. All will become clear kmy girl. But for now your instructions. Do as I say, and I won't set fire to you. Got that? Ok. In your pocket is a cell phone, with enough credit for one call. Use that call carefully, the person on the other end is your only hope of survival."<p>

The voice disappears with a burst of static, and you fumble in your pocket for the cell phone he told you about. With quivering hands, you dial the only number you ever memorised.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Listen, it's me, I-I need your help."  
>"<em>Kara<em>!"  
>You manage to smile weakly through your tears, glad to hear the voice you've wanted to hear for so long<br>"Hello Kai"

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww cute moment at the end huh? ;) and yes, to the people who are saying, "But Kara would never cry, she's like badass and stuff<em>*<em>" I'm allowed to use artistic license ;)**

**-_M_**

**_*_Yes, that _IS_ a quote, and yes, Kara _IS_ badass, and stuff ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm back! About the burning hands thing, I burned them AGES ago, and also posted chapter 6 of 'Mallory' ages ago, but it's only just showed up -.- And I'm working my way to getting over Ken! :( So, I'm working on 'Mallory', but at the moment, after the way Shawn's turned out, I'm not sure if I can bear to write about him :( What do you think? Do you guys want to see it finished, or do you want me to move on? I'm seriously struggling with it, tried to write another chapter and it wasjust REALLY REALLY LONG, and it was basically repeating what happened in the actual game -.- I'll stress about it for a bit more, while hoping inspiration comes ;) But for now, enjoy the next chapter! And one last question (because I enjoy stalking people, muahahaha), do you guys like it when an author posts review replies? I know I do, but do you find it awkward? Let me know, I've got nothing else to do with my sad life ;) Sorry for the long comments and short story, I just enjoy rambling ;) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>You are now Forensic Specialist Kai Kalaba<span>

You glance nervously at Amy Chen, whose eyes stare blankly at the information on her screen, her fingers dragging sub-consciously across her keyboard. You understand how some people occasionally get bored stuck in a lab all day, but with Amy it's different. She's always so alert, and this has never happened before, yet it seems to happen all the time since... You duck back down behind you computer and try and shake the thoughts out of your head.

It's been almost a month, yet it's like it happened yesterday. The pain is still so raw, and you still don't believe it's real. Since that day, something snapped in everyone. Mal's usually good-humoured remarks towards you became cutting and hurtful, Natara seemed to slowly withdraw from everyone, throwing herself into her work and barely making contact with the outside world, and Amy... Amy simply crumbled. Her eyes were permanently glassy, and she was always stroking the photo of Ken she kept in her pocket that she thought no one knew about. And she -

Your thoughts are cut off by your cell phone deafening ring. Amy snaps back into reality, and glares at you.

"For God's sake Kai!"

She turns and sweeps out of the room, muttering to herself.

You frown and pick up your phone. Unknown Number flashes on the caller ID.

"Hello?" You expect some sort of prank call, some heavy breathing and maybe a bad Indian accent, but what you hear is so much worse.

"Listen, it's me. I-I need your help"  
>You feel your entire body flush burning hot, then ice cold. It's been a long time since you heard that voice.<br>"Kara!"  
>You hear a sigh, then she whispers<br>"Hello Kai"

The disbelief subsides and all you can feel is pure anger. Where has she been when you needed her most? Why does she pick now to check up on you?  
>"What the hell do you want Kara?"<br>You can almost feel her smirking on the end of the line.  
>"Ooh, someone's sulking"<br>"I'm serious, what do you want?"  
>Kara's tone changes immediately<br>"Jesus, Kai Kalaba being serious... Not the sort of thing I was expecting. I'm sort of in a bit of trouble you see, and I-"

* * *

><p><strong>You watch Kara talk hurriedly on the phone through the one-way glass. She seems completely at ease talking to the boy, which is surprising, considering her current situation. You lean forward and tap the one way glass. She doesn't hear you. You listen to her break down when she says she's in serious trouble. You laugh quietly to yourself.<strong>  
><strong>"Oh yes Miss Yan, you are most certainly in serious trouble. But I wonder if you realise your little friend Kalaba is going to be a lot worse off at the end of all of this?"<strong>  
><strong>You fish a lighter out of your pocket. You flick it on and watch the flames waver gently. Smirking, you stride purposefully in the direction of the petrol-doused room containing Kara, flicking the lighter on and off.<strong>

**Ok, bear with me here, I know it's been a while since I updated this, but Kara had been covered in petrol, which is why he's casually carrying a lighter with him ;) And the line thing is supposed to symbolise a change in character, but I didn't put "You are now, - -" because I want to keep the element of _suspense*_**

***i.e. I have NO IDEA what to call the bad guy -.- I didn't really think it through ;)**

**For now, I bid you farewell ;)**


End file.
